Duo Sniper Love Story!
by Rielya Chan
Summary: Cover aren't mine! Chan gajago bikin summary. Hayami Rinka dan Chiba Ryuunosuke. Sebelumnya, kedua murid ini tidak pernah saling berbicara dikelas. Seiring berjalannya waktu, misi – misi pembunuhan membuat mereka menjadi semakin akrab. Hingga saat ini contohnya. Dan tentu saja, ada perasaan terpendam yang tumbuh. Tetapi mungkin belum disadari masing – masing pihak.
1. Chapter 1

**Duo Sniper Love Story!**

.

.

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom bukan milik saya dan saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fic ini :3**

.

 **Warning!** : AU! (Maybe), OOC (As always), Typo(s), Bahasa Amburadul, alur berantakan, dan sedikit bumbu Yaoi :v /

 **Pairing** : Chiba Ryunosuke x Hayami Rinka

 **Rate** : T nyerempet M dikit di chapter 2 :v /

.

.

.

.

Happy Reading!

.

 **"** **DARRR!"** suara tembakan itu menggema disekitar gunung

"sigh! Ini masih kurang cepat!" ucapnya sambil mengisi amunisi

"coba kau perhatikan arah angin dahulu, kau terlalu tergesah – gesah" ucap sang partner yang menemani sambil memegang riffle yang tak kalah canggih

 **"** **DARRR!"** sekali lagi suara itu menggema dan lebih keras

"kurasa sudah cukup, sekarang jam berapa ?" tanya perempuan dengan ikat rambut dua dibagian bawah itu sambil mengusap keringatnya

"16.40 .. waktunya pulang, Hayami ?" ucap partnernya itu setelah membereskan perlengkapan mereka

"iya.. ayo kembali ke kelas untuk mengganti pakaian dan mengambil tas, Chiba.." ajaknya sambil tersenyum puas setelah tau kecepatan menembaknya bertambah

* * *

"ugh.. aku lapar..." ucap Hayami lirih sambil memainkan ponsel nya

"ingin mampir ? rumahku sudah dekat..." ucap Chiba, teman sekaligus partnernya

"ti—" belum sempat berbicara, Chiba melanjutkan

"ibuku hari ini membuat sashimi untuk makan malam" ucapnya

"baiklah... ta-tapi bukan karena aku sudah terlalu lapar... hanya saja tidak baik menolak tawaran orang lain" ucap Hayami sambil mengalihkan pandangannya. Chiba hanya bisa tersenyum simpul memperhatikannya

Hayami Rinka dan Chiba Ryuunosuke. Mereka pengguna senjata api terhebat dikelas. Sebelumnya, kedua murid ini tidak pernah saling berbicara dikelas. Terutama Hayami yang bahkan belum pernah bicara dengan siapapun setelah terjerumus di kelas 3 – End ini. Seiring berjalannya waktu, misi – misi pembunuhan membuat mereka menjadi semakin akrab. Hingga saat ini contohnya. Dan tentu saja, akibat keakraban mereka, ada perasaan terpendam yang tumbuh. Tetapi mungkin belum disadari masing – masing pihak.

"Hayami-chan, hari ini kalian pergi berdua lagi ?" ucap Ibu Chiba sambil mencuci piring bekas makan mereka

"iya.. kami berdiskusi tentang persiapan festival musim semi kali ini.." setengah benar dan setengahnya lagi salah. Memang benar kalau sebelumnya mereka mendiskusikan topik itu dikelas sebelum berlatih kecepatan menembak.

"jadi ? kelas kalian mengadakan apa ?" Ibu Chiba tersenyum sambil memandangku yang daritadi membantunya membereskan piring – piring

"maid & butler cafe... aku dan Chiba akan ikut berperan" Hayami merasa agak kesal dengan keputusan teman – temannya yang menentukan peran seenaknya. Tapi ia merasa beruntung karena nasibnya tidak sesial Nagisa yang harus ambil peran menjadi seorang maid.

"waah, aku ingin kalian berdua foto bersama dan mengirimkannya padaku karena aku tidak akan bisa hadir, maukah kalian mengabulkan permintaanku ?"

 _'_ _Sial'_ itulah yang dipikirkan Hayami "akan kuusahakan, ngomong – ngomong Chiba tadi kemana ?"

"ah! Dia pergi ke kamarnya, susul saja dan biar aku yang melanjutkan sisanya"

* * *

"Chiba...?" Hayami mengetuk pintu kamar Chiba yang sedang tidak dikunci. Memang benar ia ingin segera masuk tetapi itu tidak sopan bukan ?

"Hayami ? masuk saja" Hayami pun membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam kamar Chiba. Jangan tanya kenapa Hayami tidak ragu saat masuk, ia sudah sering kali melakukannya dan saat itu juga ia selalu mendapati..

"Chiba... kenapa kau selalu membuka kancing kemeja milikmu ketika aku masuk kamarmu ?" Ia hanya bisa memijat dahinya itu

"timing mu saja yang tidak tepat..."

"ITU KARENA KAU MENYURUHKU MASUK, BODOH!"

"baiklah, maafkan aku... ingin bermain sebentar ? setidaknya jika kau mau, kau bisa menggantung jasmu di situ agar tidak gerah"

"dasar!" yah.. Hayami mengatainya seperti itu. Tetapi ia mengikuti perkataan Chiba

 **30 menit kemudian...**

"akh..!"

"bisa kau diam sejenak Hayami ? daritadi kau berisik, bisa – bisa adikku menganggu karena mendengar suaramu... atau ingin berhenti sekarang ?" yah... Chiba mulai marah karena memang daritadi Hayami benar – benar tidak bisa dibuat diam

"ukh... maaf" Hayami memang mengatakannya tetapi suaranya masih berisik dan..

"AKH! KENAPA GAME INI SUSAH SEKALI SIH! SUDAH BERAPA KALI AKU MEMAINKANNYA! HAH?!" Hayami benar – benar emosi dan Chiba benar – benar dibuat pusing. Padahal ia sudah menyuruhnya agar tidak berisik daritadi.

"sudah jangan emosi! Aku akan mengambilkanmu jus dan segera mengantarmu pulang! Dan... JANGAN SEKALI LAGI KAU BANTING STIK PS KU KETIKA KAU KALAH!" Chiba benar – benar emosi dan akhirnya turun untuk mengambil dua gelas jus jeruk

"cih! Dasar bodoh!" Hayami benar – benar kesal dan akhirnya meninggakan kegiatan bermain game PS milik Chiba. Ia merasa lelah dan memilih untuk bersandar ditepi kasur

"jusnya kutaruh disini, aku ingin membereskan PS yang kau buat berantakan ini..."

"sekarang sudah jam berapa ?" setelah bertanya, Hayami segera memejamkan matanya

"17.05" Chiba menjawab tetapi sepertinya sang pengaju pertanyaan sudah terlelap

 **Chiba POV.**

Aku benar – benar tidak paham dengan sifatnya. Bisa – bisanya ia tertidur dikamarku. _'Jika ia memang lelah, kenapa tidak langsung pulang saja ?'_. Bodohnya aku, aku sendiri yang tadi menyuruhnya mampir.

"Chiba..."

 _'_ _ehh ? dia mengigau tentangku ? memangnya ia sedang bermimpi apa ?'_

"dasar... bo...doh.." ia mengigau lagi sambil tersenyum

Entah sejak kapan aku sudah meraih ponselku dan memotret dirinya yang sedang terlelap ini. _'Ternyata dia cukup manis—tunggu, apa yang aku pikikan ? sadar Ryuunosuke, sadar!'_. Aku merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik kemeja bagian belakang milikku.

"Hayami ?"

"unn..." ternyata ia masih tertidur pulas dan tidak bisa diganggu

 _'_ _Ugh.. aku benar – benar tak habis pikir, kenapa kau bisa membuatku tertarik secepat ini, Rinka...'_ ucapku sambil menyentuh pipinya yang merah layaknya bayi yang baru saja selesai menangis dengan tangan kananku

"untuk kali ini... maafkan aku, Hayami Rinka" aku menciumnya tepat dibibir kecil dan manis miliknya. Kuharap ia masih tertidur pulas dan bermain di alam mimpinya.

"Ryu! Turunlah sebentar! Bantu Riri mengerjakan PRnya!" suara itu membuatku kaget dan segera turun untuk menemui adikku

 **POV End.**

Sayangnya harapan Chiba tidak terkabul, Hayami terlanjur sadar semenjak Chiba menyentuh pipinya

"Apa... yang tadi ia lakukan padaku ?" Hayami hanya bisa menyentuh bibir mungilnya tanpa mengubah posisi

Tidak lama kemudian ia bangun setelah mendapatkan kesadaran penuh dan segera memakai jas miliknya yang digantung. Tak lupa juga meminum jus yang diambilkan Chiba tadi. Pintu kamar tiba – tiba terbuka dan..

"oh, Hayami... sudah bangun rupanya.." ucapnya sambil mengusap tengkuk lehernya itu

"yah, begitulah... aku ingin pulang, jadi antar aku" Chiba membalasnya dengan anggukan saja

* * *

 **Hayami POV.**

Mataku melihat sekitar sedari tadi. Aku masih kebingungan karena sosok yang sedang kucari belum juga tiba. Padahal biasanya 10 menit sebelum bel masuk sudah ada dikelas. Aku hanya bisa duduk diam seperti biasa dikursi milikku dengan tenang hingga sosok bermata pucat mendekatiku

"Akabane-san ?" aku heran, tidak biasanya sosok berambut merah ini mendekatiku

"panggil saja Karma, tolong ikut aku sebentar" aku hanya bisa cengo melihat tingkah lakunya itu dan membiarkan tanganku ditarik olehnya untuk diajak kesuatu tempat

"Aka–– Karma-kun ? kita mau kemana ? aku takut Koro-sensei akan marah jika meninggalkan pelajarannya" dia tidak menjawab dan terus berjalan hingga sampai dikolam renang yang dibuat Koro-sensei sebulan yang lalu

"aku ingin kau menemaniku sebentar, sebelumnya boleh kupanggil Rinka ?"aku hanya mengangguk dan ia melanjutkan "beberapa hari ini aku ingin bercerita ke orang lain, tetapi sepertinya hanya kau yang bisa menjaga rahasia, Rinka... oh iya, kau boleh memanggilku Karma tanpa menggunakan '-kun', kedengarannya tidak adil bukan kalau kau memanggilku begitu ?" ia tertawa lepas

"jadi ? ingin cerita tentang apa ?" aku ingin segera mendengarkan ocehan Karma yang pastinya akan menyita waktuku

"kau tau, gosip yang beredar tentangku dan Nagisa ?" aku mengangguk "gosip itu sebenarnya 100% benar, tapi kami tidak mau mengakuinya jadi tolong rahasiakan fakta ini, yang aku ingin bahas adalah..."

* * *

"sial! Karma kau harus tanggung jawab! Ini sudah terlambat 40 menit karena curhatanmu yang panjang lebar itu!" aku segera berlari dengan nafas tak beraturan diikuti Karma dibelakang. Lokasi kolam tadi cukup jauh dan memakan waktu 8 menit jika ditempuh dengan bejalan kaki dengan santai

"setidaknya kau juga mendapatkan info yang menarik dariku bukan ? kalau ingin cepat sampai, coba saja kemampuan lari bebas yang diajarkan Karasuma-sensei beberapa hari lalu" dia tertawa lagi dan aku benar – benar kesal. Tau kenapa ? kakiku terkilir ketika Karma menarikku saat menuju kolam tadi. Jadi aku tak bisa menggunakan kemampuanku itu

"sial! kenapa kakiku makin sakit! Aku haru— tu– tunggu! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Karma menggendongku ala bridal style dan segera melakukan lari bebas "kau diam saja jika ingin cepat sampai!" aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas karena sudah terlalu lelah

* * *

"Hayami-san, bisa kau jelaskan kenapa kau bisa seterlambat ini ? dan Karma-kun, berhentilah minum saat sedang pelajaran!" gurita itu marah setelah mengetahui aku datang seterlambat ini sedangkan Karma hanya berdiri disebelahku sambil meminum jus strawberry favoritnya itu

"maafkan aku sensei, Karma yang membuatku jadi seterlambat ini" murid lain hanya bisa cengo memikirkan hal yang tidak – tidak diantara kami

"nee Rinka... kenapa jadi aku yang salah ? padahal aku sudah membantumu untuk sampai kesini dengan cepat" kata – katanya berhasil membuat murid lain makin shock karena kami yang sebelumnya saling memanggil dengan marga mendadak menggunakan nama kecil

"sudah – sudah, kalian boleh duduk" sebelum Koro-sensei melanjutkan menulis, aku meminta izin ke UKS untuk mengistirahatkan kakiku ini dan aku mendapatkan izinnya

'ah... aku lupa jika dikelas tadi ada sosok yang sedaritadi kucari...'

 **POV End.**

* * *

Jarak 1 minggu setelah kejadian itu, Hayami menjadi sangat akrab dengan Karma dan Nagisa. Mereka jadi lebih sering mengobrol bersama seperti saat ini. Dimana sekarang ini sudah saatnya Festival Musim Semi SMP Kunugigaoka yang akan berjalan hingga 1 minggu kedepan. Untung saja Ketua Dewan mengijinkan kelas 3-End menggunakan ruang kelas mereka disekolah elit itu. Tapi saat ini Hayami mulai merasa ada sesuatu yang ganjil.

"Rinka ?" Hayami terkejut saat iris pucat itu bertemu dengan iris miliknya "ya ? ada apa Karma ?" ucapnya dan tak lama sang bluenette yang sedang duduk disebelahnya juga angkat bicara "kau kenapa ? akhir – akhir ini kau kurang ceria... kalau ada masalah cerita saja pada kami"

"umm.. tidak, hanya saja... akhir – akhir ini Chiba sudah jarang menemaniku latihan tembak dan kadang memilih pulang lebih awal" Karma dan Nagisa langsung saling bertukar pandang setelah mendengar perkataan Hayami. Senyum simpul menghiasi wajah mereka berdua. Karma segera berdiri dan membisikkan sesuatu ke Nakamura

"Hayami~! Waktunya memakai kostum maid milikmu! Dan kalian yang juga ambil peran didepan layar, cepat pakai kostum kalian!" ucap Nakamura yang terlihat antusias dengan Festival kali ini. Bagaimana tidak kalau dia bisa melihat Nagisa yang memakai kostum maid. Ah, lupakan kalimat Author barusan

Mereka bertiga segera berdiri, mengambil kostum mereka dan berlalu ke ruang ganti yang disediakan kecuali Nagisa yang masih memandangi kostumnya itu. Tak lama setelah mereka pergi, Chiba masuk ke kelas dengan menggunakan pakaian butler.

"sepertinya keputusan kita tepat untuk menunjukmu sebagai salah satu butler kita, Chiba" Nakamura tertawa bangga "umm, tapi bukannya lebih baik kita menata ulang rambut Chiba ?" Kurahashi yang sedaritadi berdiri memperhatikan rambut Chiba mulai agak risih karena poni yang menutupi mata milik Chiba "aku akan menata rambutmu, Chiba-kun" Kanzaki segera mengambil peralatan menata rambut setelahnya

"o– oi! Akh! Terserah kalian sajalah! Asal jangan sampai memotong rambutku!" oke, pecinta eroge satu ini dibuat pasrah oleh teman – teman wanitanya. Pasalnya kalau tidak dituruti, mereka pasti akan tetap memaksa walaupun harus menggunakan kekerasan. "yak, jangan lupakan ini! Lencana keberuntunganmu, Tuan Pecinta E~ro~ge~" Nakamura memakaikan lencana kecil berbentuk mahkota berwarna emas di jas yang dikenakan Chiba.

"ugh... siapa sangka kuncir rambutku tiba – tiba putus dan membuat rambutku jadi terurai berantakan seperti ini... dan juga apa – apaan mereka itu, bukannya memasukkan bando maid malah memasukkan tiara kecil ini... lalu kenapa kostumku beda dengan milik kalian semua, kostum yang kukenakan ini lebih terbuka dari milik kalian"

"tenanglah dan jangan emosi... tapi sepertinya kau lebih cocok menggunakan kostum itu, Hayami-san!" "apa itu bisa disebut pujian ? atau hinaan ?" gumaman - gumaman yang samar itu menusuk telinga Chiba. Seketika saat rambut Chiba selesai ditata ulang, Hayami, Kayano, dan Yada masuk kedalam ruang kelas dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Hayami..." manik Chiba yang berwarna silver didominasi hitam itu terlihat jelas saat Hayami memperhatikannya. Bagaimana tidak bisa terlihat ? rambutnya yang dibiarkan memanjang selama ini sudah dikuncir rapi dibelakang tidak lupa juga dengan poninya yang ditata ulang agar penglihatannya tidak terhalangi poni lagi.

" –keren..." murid lain yang mendengar hal itu sontak melihat kearah Hayami yang tak sengaja mengucap kata barusan. Hayami terlihat cuek seolah ia tak pernah mengatakannya dan bejalan menuju Kanzaki yang berada disebelah Chiba

"Kanzaki-san, bisa kau tata ulang rambutku ? dan juga... kenapa kostumku paling mencolok, Nakamura -san ?" oke, biarkan Hayami menenangkan diri sebentar saat melihat teman yang diajak bicara olehnya malah tertawa sendiri sedangkan Kanzaki sudah hampir selesai menata ulang rambut miliknya itu.

"Maaf~ mereka kehabisan kostum yang sama dan akhirnya aku memilih kostum maid yang lebih menarik (baca : sexy) itu~" oh tidak, ia tertawa lagi lalu berbisik kepada Kanzaki yang sudah selesai menata ulang rambut Hayami yang di _curly_ bagian bawahnya. Hayami hanya duduk diam sambil memainkan ponselnya yang daritadi berbunyi sambil tersenyum

"sedang bercanda dengan ibuku, huh ?" sontak Hayami terkejut. Ia lupa jika sosok disebelah Kanzaki belum berpindah posisi sejak ia datang "A- aku hanya menemani ibumu yang sedang bosan saja kok!" semua yang ada diruang kelas menahan tawa mereka karena akhirnya sifat tsundere sang sniper ini keluar juga

"teman – teman! Bersiaplah diposisi kalian! Gerbang akan dibuka 5 menit lagi! Oh iya, Chiba-kun dan Hayami-san, peran kalian disini hanya mengawasi sebagai Ketua Pelayan, jadi jika ada masalah atau kekurangan pelayan, kalian baru boleh bertindak! Paham ?" suara Isogai yang lantang itu langsung membuat seluruh murid kelas 3-End menyelesaikan persiapan mereka masing – masing

"cih... pantas saja kostumku dan Chiba berbeda" gerutu Hayami

* * *

"syukurlah semuanya berjalan lancar" Hayami lega karena sudah 3 jam Festival dibuka dan masih belum ada masalah satupun hingga "Hayami-san! Bisa kau gantikan aku ? sekarang waktunya pergantian shift dan Fuwa-san masih belum kembali! Aku akan mencarinya sekarang" Kayano belalu dan Hayami hanya bisa menghela nafas. Ia segera menuju meja yang baru saja ditempati pengunjung. Tetapi pengunjung tersebut cukup mencurigakan baginya

"etto... ada yang bisa saya bantu ?" Hayami benar – benar curiga dengan pengunjung yang satu ini, gerak – geriknya cukup aneh "sa... saya ingin pesan satu ice tea" ucapnya terbata – bata "Baiklah, tolong tunggu sebentar, akan saya ambilkan air mineral terlebih dahu– " ucapan Hayami terpotong saat melihat tangan pengunjung ini memegang bagian bawah roknya "Tu.. tuan ? to.. tolong lepaskan tangan anda..." Belum terlepas juga. Hayami yang diperlakukan seperti itu hanya bisa menutup matanya sambil memohon agar tangan itu dilepaskan.

"SLAP!"

"Chi.. Chiba!" Hayami segera bersembunyi dibalik Chiba setelah tangan tadi disingkirkan olehnya. Tubuhnya benar – benar gemetaran. Seberani apapun seorang wanita, mereka pasti akan shock jika diperlakukan seperti itu bukan ? "Maaf, lebih baik anda keluar dari sini daripada mengganggu pengunjung dan pelayan kami" ucap Chiba tidak lupa dengan deathglare miliknya yang membuat pengunjung itu segera berlari keluar kelas

"Hayami..." Chiba hanya bisa menenangkannya sebentar hingga Fuwa tiba untuk menggantikannya "Chiba-kun, tolong ajak dia ke halaman belakang, mungkin itu bisa membantunya untuk menenangkan diri" ucap Nakamura dengan nada sangat bersalah karena telah menyuruh Hayami memakai pakaian yang cukup 'menarik perhatian' itu.

* * *

"ini untukmu... bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang ? insiden tadi mungkin membuatmu benar – benar shock" Chiba langsung duduk disamping Hayami usai memberikan minuman untuknya "unn... aku sudah cukup tenang..." memang itu yang ia katakan, tetapi tubuhnya benar – benar masih gemetar. Chiba yang melihat Hayami seperti itu benar – benar tidak bisa tinggal diam

"pakai ini" ucapnya sambil memakaikan jas butler yang tadi dipakainya "aku akan berbicara ke teman – teman agar posisimu dipindah ke bagian belakang... kau cukup pandai memasak bukan ?" sambungnya dan tawaran itu dihadiahi gelengan kepala Hayami

"arg! Kenapa ? kau suka diperhatikan seperti itu ?" Chiba emosi dan otomatis itu membuat Hayami terkejut sekaligus takut "Kenapa... kenapa perkataanmu jahat sekali sih! Aku kan ingin membantu teman – teman!" Hayamipun berlari meninggalkan Chiba "Sial!"

Mereka berdua terlalu sibuk dengan dunia mereka sendiri hingga tak menyadari bahwa ada dua sosok yang sedang mengintai mereka dari salah satu jendela. "haah... kenapa endingnya begini sih! ini salahmu Karma!" sang bluenette mengerucutkan bibirnya dan otomatis membuat sang empunya nama tertawa

"jangan tertawa! Sebagai gantinya kau harus mengkuti rencanaku!" Nagisa menatapnya serius "jadi ? apa rencanamu sayang ?" Nagisa yang sempat memunculkan semburat merah dipipinya segera membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga kiri kekasihnya itu "Kau yakin akan itu Nagisa ? kau tidak akan cemburu ?" Nagisa menganggukkan kepalanya "aku yakin Karma, aku serahkan bagian itu padamu dan untuk kali ini kau boleh melakukan apapun asal jangan mengancam yang aneh – aneh" Karma tertawa kecil mendengarkan ucapan Nagisa dan segera meluncur ke tempat yang dituju Hayami

* * *

"Chiba-kun!" panggilan itu membuat sang empunya nama menoleh "ah, Nagisa... ada apa ?" ucapnya sembari menyembunyikan emosinya "kemana Hayami-san ? tadi dia bersamamu kan ?" pertanyaan itu membuat Chiba mengingat kejadian tadi "jangan – jangan dia pergi ? ayo cepat kita cari dia Chi– eh! Tunggu Chiba-kun!" Chiba sudah berlari duluan sebelum Nagisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Nagisa yang memperhatikannya hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala lalu berlari mengikutinya

 **Hayami POV.**

"dasar bodoh! Chibaka! Hiks..." aku hanya bisa menangis karena ucapan Chiba tadi. _'kenapa ia begitu kasar padaku setelah lama tidak berbicara ? memangnya apa kesalahanku ? aku kan hanya ingin membantu teman - teman'_. Itulah yang kupikirkan saat ini. Disini, didalam ruang kelas 3-End yang ada dipuncak gunung Kunugigaoka akhirnya aku bisa sendirian

"ternyata disini benar – benar tenang yah..." aku tersenyum tipis sambil memandangi langit biru cerah dari jendela kelas. Saat aku membalikkan badan, pintu kelas yang tadinya sudah kututup ternyata sudah terbuka lebar dan disana berdiri sosok bersurai merah sambil membawa dua kotak jus strawberry ditangannya "Karma...?"

.

.

. _TBC..._

* * *

Holaa~ Chan author baru disini~ ini fic pertama yang Chan publish ;;w;;

kependekan kah ? saya gatau :'v

maaf kalo fic nya ga berkualitas /?/, masih newbie dalam hal - hal mengenai fic :"3 /dilempar/

Chan harap kalian suka sih walao alurnya agak berantakan :'3 /slap/

oh iya, rencananya dibikin sampe 2 / 3 chapter ntahlah kalo mendadak jadi lebih banyak /slap/

finally, mind to RnR reader-tachi ? :"3 /bow/


	2. Chapter 2

**Duo Sniper Love Story!**

.

.

 **Ch. 2**

.

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu / Assassination Classroom bukan milik saya dan saya tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari fic ini :3**

.

 **Warning!** : AU! (Maybe), OOC (As always), Typo(s), Bahasa Amburadul, alur berantakan, dan sedikit bumbu Yaoi :v /

 **Pairing** : Chiba Ryunosuke x Hayami Rinka

 **Rate** : T nyerempet M dikit di chapter 2 :v /

.

.

Sebelumnya saya amat sangat bersalah karena telat apdet ini fic T_T

gomenne reader-tachi

so, please read this chapter with happy face~ /maksa

.

.

Happy Reading!

Chap 2

"Karma...?"

 **Hayami POV.**

 _'_ _kenapa dia ada disini ? bukannya biasanya bersama Nagisa ?'_

"Ah Rinka, tangkap!" aku menangkap jus yang ia lemparkan dan memperhatikan jus itu dengan tatapan heran. Iya heran, kenapa mendadak ia memberiku ini ? saat aku mengangkat kepalaku, si pemilik surai merah sudah berada didepan mataku "aku tau kau sedang bertengkar... minumlah itu selagi kita mengobrol"

"uhn..." aku mulai menenggak jus yang ia berikan dan sekali lagi memandangi langit dari jendela kelas "nee... Karma, sepertinya info darimu itu benar..." ucapku lesu lalu menatap wajahnya "info tentang Chiba yang sedang berusaha keras mendekati seorang perempuan ? memang benar kok... jangan – jangan kau cemburu" Karma yang menyeringai membuat semburat merah muncul dipipiku "T- Tentu saja tidak!" Okay, ia tertawa puas.

"ngomong – ngomong Karma, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Nagisa ? bukan berarti aku peduli lho!" "kau ingin tau semuanya ?" ucapnya sambil menatap mataku dalam – dalam dan itu cukup membuatku merinding.

.

.

"sial! Hayami! Kau ada dimana sih!" Chiba yang daritadi mencari Hayami sudah tampak kelelahan. Bagaimana tidak ? ia sudah mengelilingi seluruh tempat di Gedung Utama demi mencari sosok yang sangat berharga baginya itu. Bahkan pemilik surai bluenette yang sudah terengah – engah dibelakangnya sampai tak dipedulikan.

"Chiba-kun! Tunggu! Ayo coba cari di kelas kita yang ada di puncak gunung!" kata – kata sang bluenette yang telontar itu membuat sang empunya nama segera berlari menuju tempat yang disebut tadi.

.

.

"T- tunggu Karma! Apa yang kau lakukan!" Aku benar – benar ketakutan "are... Rinka... ada apa denganmu ? kau kan yang tadi penasaran tentang bagaimana hubunganku dengan Nagisa bukan ?" Seringaian itu, mendadak membuatku takut

"BRAKKKKK!" Aku terdorong ke lantai "He- hentikan! Apa yang kau lakukan ini!" Tubuhku mendadak lemah dan sulit digerakkan "Jangan berontak Rinka, jus tadi sudah kusuntikkan obat agar kau menjadi kehilangan tenagamu... kau hanya harus memperhatikan saja" Seringaian itu membuatku ingin menangis

 **POV End.**

Tangan milik Karma sudah selesai melempar jas milik Chiba yang tadi dikenakan oleh Hayami. Lekuk tubuh Hayami dengan dada berukuran D-cup yang tertutup pakaian maid sexy itu terlihat sangat menggoda bagi kaum lelaki. Apalagi dengan tubuhnya yang tergeletak lemah dilantai seperti itu, tidakkah itu sangat menggoda ? (maafkan bahasa Author huhu ;w;)

Karma yang daritadi hanya diam dan memperhatikan tubuh Hayami segera menyenderkan badan milik Hayami ke tembok kayu kelasnya itu. "Karma... tolong hentikan... kita teman... bukan?" ucapan Hayami tak diperdulikan.

Sekali lagi Karma menyeringai dan setelah itu ia segera memotong jarak antara wajah miliknya dan wajah Hayami yang terlihat sangat ketakutan. Karma menautkan bibirnya secara kasar dengan Hayami. Untuk kali ini hanya itu saja.

"Are..Rinka... ada apa denganmu ? apa kau tidak senang ?" itulah yang diucapkan Karma tidak lupa juga dengan seringaiannya seusai dengan kegiatannya barusan. Melihat ekspresi Hayami yang mulai meneteskan air mata,ia segera menautkan bibir sekali lagi dan tentunya ciuman kali ini cukup dalam.

Saat lidah Karma mulai memaksa masuk, Hayami tidak ingin membuka mulutnya dan mulai memberontak dengan cara mendorong tubuh Karma. Tapi apalah daya, tenaganya tak cukup karena obat yang Karma suntikkan di jus yang telah ia minum tadi.

Karma yang mulai jerah akan tingkah Hayami memilih menggigit bibir bagian bawah milik Hayami dan berhasil membuatnya membuka mulut. Kesempatan itu ia gunakan untuk menyelipkan lidahnya dan semakin memperdalam ciuman panasnya itu. Lelehan saliva mulai terlihat dari sudut mulut Hayami

"mph! Chi.. ba.." desahan yang keluar dari mulut Hayami membuat Karma melepaskan tautannya. Pasalnya pasokan oksigen yang ada di paru – paru telah menipis. "hhah... hhahh... Khhar... mahh... thho..long... henh... tikanh..." seringaian terukir lagi di wajah sang pemilik surai merah "heh ? ada apa Rinka ? oh iya... barusan kau menyebut nama Chiba bukan ? kenapa kau memanggilnya ? padahal yang sedang memanjakanmu saat ini adalah aku, Karma Akabane..."

Setelah pasokan oksigen dirasa cukup, Karma kembali menautkan kedua bibir dan semakin dalam juga tautan itu dari sebelumnya. Tak hanya itu, tangannya yang tadi awalnya diam mulai menyelinap dibalik rok milik Hayami. Hayami akhirnya pasrah karena tetesan air matanya benar – benar tidak berpengaruh. Tanpa sadar, ia mulai mengikuti alur permainan Karma.

.

.

"ugh! Sebentar lagi sampai! Tolonglah Hayami! Tetaplah disana jika kau benar – benar ada disana!" penyesalan, itulah yang Chiba rasakan sekarang. Kenapa ia tadi tidak langsung mengejar Hayami saja ? "Sial! Nagisa! Kau bisa lebih cepat tidak!" ucapnya seraya melihat kawannya yang sudah kelelahan itu

"aku akan berlari lebih cepat Chiba-kun!" Nagisa sang bluenette ikut khawatir akan keadaan Hayami. Pasalnya ia takut apabila monster merah itu menyerang Hayami hingga sampai tahap 'itu'. (author dilempar)

.

.

.

"ukh... Khhar.. ma... hentikanhh..."

"hee ? kenapa ? lagipula pahlawanmu belum datang.." Karma menunjukkan seringaiannya kembali lalu melanjutkan memberi 'tanda' dileher pucat Hayami. Hayami yang mulai terbawa permainan Karma hanya bisa _blushing_ saat Karma melakukan sesuatu padanya

Setelah leher Hayami penuh akan 'tanda' dari Karma, ia melanjutkan permainannya dengan menurunkan resleting kostum Hayami. Saat ia hendak menyentuh punggung Hayami yang telah terekspos jelas itu...

"SREEEEEKKKK!"

...kehadiran sosok yang daritadi ditunggu Hayami membuat ia mengurungkan niatannya...

"sial... sang sniper handal akhirnya tiba..."

"KARMA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA HAYAMI!" teriakan Chiba membuat Hayami tersenyum senang karena akhirnya sosok yang ditunggu – tunggu datang juga. "huh ? aku ? hanya bermain sebentar kok~~ salah siapa meninggalkan perempuan sendirian" ledek Karma sambil menatap Chiba sinis. Chiba tidak peduli lagi soal Karma. Ia langsung menggendong Hayami ala bridal style lalu membawanya pergi dari tempat itu.

"K- Karma-kun! Kau berlebihan!" Nagisa yang daritadi memperhatikan dengan wajah yang benar – benar merah sempurna akhirnya angkat bicara "Nagisa... kau cemburu, eh ? ingin mencoba juga ?" goda Karma pada bluenette kesayangannya itu "B- Bakarma!"

.

.

.

"Hayami, aku akan menurunkanmu disini, bersihkan dirimu dikolam renang buatan Koro-sensei itu... ini... aku tadi mengambil seragam olahraga milikmu dikelas... Jika sudah, pergilah ketempat kita biasa latihan, akan kutunggu kau disa-" ucapan Chiba terhenti saat Hayami memegang ujung vest miliknya. "tolong... jangan tinggalkan aku..." mendengar kalimat itu dari mulut Hayami, tangan Chiba reflek memeluk tubuh sang sniper tsundere itu.

"Sial! Apa yang dilakukan Karma padamu tadi!" Chiba melepas pelukannya. Hayami hanya diam, tapi jari telunjuk tangan kirinya bergerak lamban menunjuk ke "mulut... leher... dan... rok ?" Hayami mengangguk "oh benar.. aku bisa melihat bercak merah dilehermu... maafkan aku... Rinka..." Hayami yang mendengar nama depannya dipanggil langsung melebarkan matanya.

"maafkan aku... karena aku... kau jadi begini... aku akan membantumu membersihkan bercak merah itu agar ibumu tidak curiga..." Hayami yang mendengar perkataan Chiba seperti itu langsung meneteskan airmata sambil tersenyum "uhn..."

.

.

.

Pukul 19.00. Kediaman Hayami

"Mama... obat penghilang bekas gigit serangga ada dimana ? leherku terkena banyak gigitan saat merapikan pohon hias disekolah..." Bohong. Kebohongan terpaksa diucapkan Hayami. "ada dikotak P3K dikamar Papa dan Mama, kau bisa mengambilnya nanti setelah makan malam selesai" Hening. Itulah yang dirasakan diruang makan keluarga Hayami. "Terimakasih atas makanannya"

"Tunggu Rinka, Mama ingin menyampaikan sesuatu" Hayami diam menunggu lanjutannya "Kau akan Mama kenalkan ke anak dari teman Mama yang sangat mengagumkan..." eh ? "Namanya Reinosuke, dia setahun lebih muda darimu... tapi pengalamannya sangat luas, kau mau bertemu dengannya bukan ?" _Fake smile_ "aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya..."

"anak pintar... dua minggu lagi ia akan kesini dengan keluarganya" Hayami tersenyum. _Fake smile_. Setelah percakapan dengan ibunya selesai, ia segera menuju kekamar mandi didalam kamarnya.

 _"_ _ahh... aku benci saat dimana Mama mengenalkanku dengan seseorang..."_

Keesokannya...

"Yo, Rinka!" Surai merah muncul dari balik pintu "are ? tumben kelas sepi, kemana yang lain ?" sang empunya nama sempat menatap sebentar lalu melanjutkan pekerjaannya "Isogai dan Kataoka sedang rapat sebelum festival hari ke-2 dimulai... yang lainnya masih belum datang... kau sendiri kenapa datang sepagi ini ? Karma"

"tentu untuk menemuimu~~" Hayami tersentak "tenanglah, aku kesini ingin mengatakan sesuatu" Hayami hanya bertanya – tanya dalam hati "aku minta maaf soal kejadian kemarin... sebenarnya itu rencana untuk memancing Chiba~" Hayami melebarkan matanya "HAAH ?!"

"apa – apaan itu! kau sudah melakukan hal aneh – aneh padaku dan itu merupakan rencana konyolmu ?!" Karma mendekati Hayami "yap~! Rencanaku dengan kekasih tercintaku~ kau tau ? kekasihku benar – benar kesal karena kalian berdua tidak bisa saling peka! Berterima kasihlah karena kau kemarin akhirnya bisa melihat sisi manis Chiba~" sang surai merah tertawa puas

"aku tidak akan berteri- tunggu... Nagisa juga ikut menyusun rencana ?!" disaat Karma ingin membalas ucapan hayami, sosok bluenette muncul dari balik pintu yang telah terbuka "etto... maafkan aku Hayami-san, aku juga ikut merencanakannya..." ucap Nagisa dengan tampang sangat bersalah.

Karma dan Nagisa pun akhirnya mulai menjelaskan semuanya. Hayami yang awalnya shock dan penuh emosi akhirnya paham atas kekhawatiran dua sahabatnya itu. Tak lama kemudian teman kelasnya yang lain mulai berdatangan dan bersiap – siap untuk festival hari kedua.

 _"_ _aku jadi takut untuk bertemu dan menjelaskan semuanya kepada Chiba..."_

Setelah Festival hari kedua selesai

"puaaahhh... aku sangat lelah hari ini..." ucap Hayami sambil merenggangkan tubuhnya. Hari ini pengunjung cukup banyak dan juga festival berjalan sangat lancar. Semua murid kelas 3-E mulai bersiap untuk pulang, banyak yang berencana untuk mampir dan makan bersama.

"aku jadi ingin mampir sebentar ke supermarket..." ucap seseorang yang daritadi duduk dibelakang Hayami. "umm... mau mampir bersamaku ? sekalian untuk berterimakasih... aku juga ingin membeli sesuatu" ucap Hayami kepada Chiba yang akhirnya dibalas senyuman lembut.

 **Hayami POV.**

" _Bodohnya aku... kenapa aku menawarkan diri sih ?"_

Sekarang aku dan Chiba sedang berjalan bersama menuju ke supermarket terdekat. Awalnya aku ingin memulai pembicaraan, tetapi setelah mengingat kejadian kemarin sepertinya aku ingin membatalkan niatku. Saat ini kami masih berjalan bersama dalam keheningan.

"ano–" saat aku ingin membuka pembicaraan, Chiba ternyata mulai berbicara denganku dengan menyebut nama depanku "Rinka... bagaimana kondisimu..?" ucapnya, tatapannya masih mengarah kedepan dan belum menatapku sama sekali

"sudah tidak apa – apa, bercak yang ada juga sudah memudar... terimakasih Chiba.." ucapku sambil tersenyum samar "Ryuu..." aku bingung "huh ? ada apa Chiba ?" ia lalu menatapku "kau boleh memanggilku Ryuunosuke..." ucapnya lalu menundukkan kepalanya

Apa maksudnya ? memalukan! Ta.. tapi, aku juga ingin memanggilnya begitu "ba- baiklah, Ryuu... ta- tapi bukan berarti aku ingin memanggilmu begitu!" akupun membuang muka dan dia... "hahahahaha..." tertawa lepas

Sesampainya di Supermarket

"Rinka... apa kau harus pulang secepatnya ?" kalimat yang diucapkan Chiba-ralat- Ryuu membuatku terkejut "tidak juga... Mama akan pulang tengah malam dan Papa masih diluar kota... jadi aku tidak terburu – buru..." ucapku, ia hanya mengangguk pelan "a- aku ingin pergi membeli makanan dulu untuk dimakan disini" ucapku lalu berlari

 **End POV.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.TBC...**

.

WAKTUNYA SAYA HIBERNASI BERSAMA TUGAS LAGIII /dihajarreader

so yeah.. please wait again until new chapter has been updated :'3 /RIPEng /slap

.

finally, mind to RnR reader-tachi ? :"3 /bow/


End file.
